


Don't Worry, I'll Think Of A Title

by kalothetic



Series: Stray Kids Random Stories [6]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is mostly comedy, a lot of lines are refrences to comedy shows, also not beta read kms, bc im a loser, but i like it, i dont even know what im doing, i switch up a lot of things to fit the plot so dont attacc me pls ily, side effects of bingewatching sitcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: For once, I don't know what to put in the summary, so take a paragraph from the story;"So" Hyunjin's voice interrupted the silence before he turned to look at Jeongin. "Find anything you like?" he asks."I don't know" Jeongin replies, not adding 'anything on here' to that sentence. "What's grilled venison?" he asks."Deer" Hyunjin replies casually, looking back at his own menu confirming his own decision on what to order. "What?" Jeongin asks again causing Hyunjin to turn his attention back on him. "Deer" he repeated. Jeongin, yet again, ask "What?"."Deer. D E E R" Hyunjin spells it out slowly and he's confused on why Jeongin is so confused. "What. W H A T" Jeongin spells back at him, the confusion still evident on his face.Jinyoung can't watch this mess anymore.





	Don't Worry, I'll Think Of A Title

Bambam has been dating Yugyeom for two months and a half now, and to say he's happy would be an understatement. This is the happiest he's been in so long. He and Yugyeom are going at a steady pace, taking things slow but at the same time they don't feel like they're missing or craving something from the other, and whenever they do they can easily talk about it and reach an agreement really fast. This was all he wanted for the longest time, and to finally be with him like this was like a dream come true. Everything about this was exactly like how he wished it would be, he felt like he was in some cheesy romance movie and it was only getting better.

However, one thing worth mentioning, is that neither of them have said an I Love You to each other. When Yugyeom confessed to Bambam, he said he likes him and has a huge crush on him, and Bambam said he feels the same, but they never exchanged an I love you. It feels like a serious word, as if saying it means this is serious and committed. Not that Bambam wasn't already committed to Yugyeom and that he didn't want it, but.. Up until now he feels like he's still stuck in the post-relationship thrill. He still feels butterflies in his stomach and he still feels giddy when he kisses Yugyeom, as if it was their first time. He still blushes at his compliments and enjoys how timid Yugyeom gets when he flirts with him. It doesn't feel serious yet.

Bambam thought he'd be ready for it when it does get serious.

Appearantly, he wasn't.

One night at the Got7 dorm, Yugyeom was up late at night in the kitchen making himself some tea when Bambam woke up and walked into the kitchen as well. When he saw Yugyeom there, naturally they were both happy, a moment of peace and quiet together, under the soft orange lights of the kitchen, with nothing to disturb them. The illuminated colors of gold above them made Yugyeom's eyes sparkle, and his smile seem even warmer if that was possible.

He was beautiful.

Bambam felt himself falling all over again, and he didn't know if was because Yugyeom's quiet voice was doing wonders to him or if it was because he was still sleepy.

But he wasn't prepared for when Yugyeom suddenly said "I think I love you".

He felt everything come to a halt. He felt his heart beat extremely harsh against his chest and he wondered how he didn't choke when he felt his throat clench.

He wasn't ready oh fuck mayday mayday abandon mission he's not fucking rEADY-

"Thanks." came his reply, with an exceptionally stupid smile. Yugyeom's expression could have killed him on the spot from how shocked and heartbroken it looked.

Bambam wasn't expecting a confession, and Yugyeom wasn't expecting his boyfriend to suddenly embody an incorrect post off of tumblr and reply like that.

"Excuse me?" he asked once he was certain he didn't hear Bambam wrong. He legitimately just said 'thanks'. He expected that was just typical Bambam and he'd get a serious reply now but who the fuck is he kidding?

"Thanks! That's- That's great! That's wonderful! Amazing, even! Yeah, uh, I'm gonna go" Bambam sputtered out in a hurry, throwing Yugyeom a quick finger gun before making a break for it towards his bedroom, leaving Yugyeom standing there questioning everything about this relationship.

That night didn't end well for Yugyeom and Bambam, and the next morning didn't start well for Bang Chan.

Chan can expect a lot of things to be happening in the dorm when he wakes up, he lives with 8 of the biggest crackheads in the Idol industry, but seeing Bambam on their couch was not number one on his list. It wasn't even on the list. Yet here it is.

Bambam looked like he had only woken up a few minutes ago but was still curled up in the sheets he had on the couch, he didn't look like his usual self either. When he noticed Chan, he smiled and waved at him. "Hi!" Bambam greeted, "who the hell let you in here?" Chan greeted back.

"Your boyfriend did" Bambam replied, thumb pointing towards the kitchen, where Chan assumed Felix was.

"Did he now?" Chan replied with zero amusement, eyes looking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. I was gonna call and ask you, but he said he can speak for the both of you" Bambam added onto the previous statement which only made Chan look even more tired.

"Did he now?" he repeated, except this time more deadpanning it than anything.

"I hope it's not a problem or anything, if I'm bothering you I'll leave" his friend said, sitting up on the couch and running his hand through his messy hair.

"No, no, not at all. You're family, and you're welcomed to stay here anytime you want" Chan said to him with a smile on his face as he walked towards the kitchen.

Bambam could hear the conversation that went down there. "Good morning Felix" he heard Chan say, "Morning Chan!" he heard Felix reply, before he heard a loud smack and an even louder "Ow!" from Felix. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Those two had a stable and happy relationship where they could say I love you to each other without receiving a 'thanks' in reply. Damn. What a concept.

He got up from the couch and instantly folded the blanket Felix had been generous enough to borrow from Itzy's dorm because Stray Kids didn't have enough. They don't have enough room to keep extra blankets and all of them are cuddly as hell so they just sleep on the same beds most of the time. It was a good thing the girls dorm was near, Bambam assumes Felix is close with them because Yeji didn't look like she wanted to murder him when he knocked on their door at 4 am asking for an extra blanket. 

Or maybe that was just a Jinyoung thing.

After he folded it, he placed it somewhere it wouldn't bother anyone, because he had basic manners and he felt like he was intruding on being here, but he couldn't face Yugyeom after what he did last night. He felt stupid and useless and undeserving of his boyfriend's love. Was he even his boyfriend anymore? Yugyeom was the one to confess first because Bambam was too much of a coward to do it and he was the first to say I Love You because again, Bambam is too much of a coward to do it, but he seems to be too much of a coward to even reply to it. That was so smooth how he said 'thanks'. He might as well also had said 'I love me too' to make an even bigger clown of himself.

What did Yugyeom even see in him?

Bambam didn't know what to do with his existence so he awkwardly walked into the kitchen where Chan, Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin were. Chan was making himself a cup of coffee with Felix clinging onto his waist from behind like a koala, while Hyunjin and Jisung were sitting at the small dinner table in the corner of the kitchen chatting. When Hyunjin and Jisung noticed Bambam walk in, they were both surprised. They weren't awake when he came to stay over so they didn't know, and Bambam assumed no one other than Chan and Felix knew.

He felt like he had a neon sign attached to his forehead with how much attention he's drawing to himself without even trying. Usually, he loved the attention and being under the spotlight, but right now, right here, in this state of mind, he despised it.

"Bambam hyung! Did you sleep over here last night?" Hyunjin asked. Bambam only nodded, he hoped Hyunjin wouldn't ask why, but of course, anyone would. "and nobody woke me up? We could have had the greatest sleepover ever!" thankfully, Hyunjin wasn't just anyone, so he didn't pry and instead tried to lighten the obviously tense atmosphere.

"I want to know who let him in so I can throw hands!" the brunette continued, eyes darting between everyone present in the kitchen right now. Felix raised his hand, surrending quickly. "That would be me!" he announced and Hyunjin's dramatic self had the most overexaggerated shocked face on. "And you didn't think of telling me? I thought you loved me Felix, I thought we had something!" he continued on his rant. Chan turned around to look at Hyunjin, "right in front of me too? At least announce your infidelity after I leave! Damn" he joked, looking back and forth between Felix and Hyunjin, who were laughing without a care in the world. "I'm still mad! How come Felix can have sleepovers at Itzy's dorm yet doesn't wake me up when a member from my favorite group stays here? Bambam hyung you have to stay another night!".

This was a sight that warmed Bambam's heart, they remind him of how his own group is. Sure, the older they get, the less of this there is, but they're still extremely close and they love each other more than anything. They just get too busy and tired for anything else most of the time. Besides, some of them already have their own apartments where they'd rather spend their nights, they barely gather together in the dorm like they used to. 

He missed it.

It wouldn't hurt to stay another night, right? Besides, not like he can actually go back until he gets his shit together.

"Don't listen to him Bambam hyung! He's just asking that so he can eventually get Jinyoung hyung's phone number! Sleepover at Twice's dorm and you'll be safer!" Jisung spoke up for the first time since Bambam entered the kitchen and he quickly received a kick from the other side of the table, from Hyunjin. He didn't seem bothered, he simply laughed, even as he was gripping the leg he got kicked in.

"Jinyoung's phone number?" Bambam repeated in confusion. "Awwww, don't you know hyung? Hyunjin has a crush on Jinyoung hyung~" Felix was the one to reply to that, looking at Hyunjin with a smirk. Hyunjin's face was red from embarrassment and he was staring at the floor. Bambam wasn't surprised, mostly because he knew Jinyoung and Hyunjin were actually dating. It's why he was confused about Hyunjin wanting his phone number, he assumed Hyunjin had told his group about the relationship.

But then again, Jinyoung didn't willingly announce to everyone he was dating a member from Stray Kids himself, Mark had accidentally eavesdropped on a call between Jinyoung and Hyunjin once and quickly ran off to expose them to the rest of Got7. Jinyoung had a lot of explaining to do that night, and an entire week filled with teasing that almost exposed his relationship to JYP himself.

"Isn't it cute? Too bad we have a dating ban" Chan had added to the conversation, ignoring the 'are you serious?' looks everyone sent him and Felix as he focused on taking the last sip of his coffee. "We should wake the others up! We have practice soon!". They were practicing for their comeback next week, that they named I Am You. They were consistent with their album names, at least.

Bambam would stay behind at an empty dorm until 12 am when everyone came back ready to collapse.

3:06 A.M.

Chan woke up to use the bathroom, and when he was heading back to his room he noticed Bambam was awake with nothing but a tiny lamp illuminating the living room he's sitting in. He walked over to where he was and took in his miserable figure.

He was sitting on an armchair, dressed in a robe.

"What are you doing?" Chan asked quietly, walking up to him.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd read a little" Bambam replied back.

Chan looked over his shoulder at what he was reading with a confused look on his face. "The furniture catalog...?"

Bambam looked like he wanted to disappear, honestly. "...I like furniture" came his sad and defeated reply.

Chan sighed, he had enough of this. He sat on the ground next to him and kept staring at him until he closed the damn furniture catalog and put it to the side, giving Chan his full attention.

"Okay, what the hell happened? Tell me everything. I've never seen you so..."

"pathetic?"

"Well, yes."

Bambam sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He decided he might as well get something useful out of this 'sleepover'. Yugyeom hadn't even texted him once and he was this close to a breakdown feeling like he fucked the whole relationship over and that was it for them. Chan was good at advice, he always had been, ever since their trainee days.

He told him everything. And he tried not to pay too much attention to how shocked Chan's face turned when he heard Bambam's magnificent response to Yugyeom's heartfelt declaration of love.

After a few seconds of silence for Chan to process, came his exclamation.

"You speak 4 languages and couldn't say I love you too in any?!" he's a little loud though.

"I'm sorry! I panicked! Please keep your voice low!" Bambam whisper yelled back at him.

"Why are you apologizing to me?! If Felix had given me a reply like that, I'd sign my will on the spot!" at least he's whisper yelling now, Bambam doesn't need the entire dorm coming out and laughing at his idiocy.

Chan sighed again, "Do you love him?" he asked, seeming serious.

Bambam took a minute to detach himself from the current reality and think for the correct answer, going back to every moment he spent together with Yugyeom. From the days he had an innocent crush on him to the day he was able to call him his. He can't name happier days or moments.

He loves him.

"I love him" Bambam said. Chan smiled and nodded. "I know you do. But he's the one who doesn't, so first thing tomorrow, is you go make this right".

Bambam nodded. "Thanks Chris. You still got it" he said, referring to how he was like, the therapist during their trainee days. Chan laughed at that, he stood up and patted Bambam's back. "Good night" he said, walking back towards his room.

Bambam couldn't sleep though, his mind buzzing with possible outcomes of his situation tomorrow. He's going to face Yugyeom, he's going to tell him he loves him, and that he's sorry. He's going to beg for forgiveness if he has to. He's in love with that boy and he's not going to stop until he makes sure Yugyeom never doubts it, he can't handle the mere thought of Yugyeom leaving him, even if he has every right to.

The second he saw the sun come up, he put on the clothes he had on the day he came here, instead of the plain shirt and shorts he borrowed from Chan, folded the blanket, and wrote a note thanking them all for letting him stay over when he needed it.

He left quietly, and headed over to his own dorm, where he hoped he'd get a scolding from JB and Jinyoung, and a good ol' punch in the face from Jackson, because he deserved it. He also hoped he isn't too late.

When he opened the door and walked in, he didn't expect to find anyone awake, but they were all there. All eyes turned to him the second they saw him in the doorway, but Bambam's eyes only searched for Yugyeom's gaze. He couldn't pinpoint what emotion was on his face, but he could see it turn to shock and confusion when he ran in and yelled "I love you too!" as loud as possible. 

"What's happening?" Bambam heard Youngjae whisper to JB, who was equally as confused, did Yugyeom not tell them about what happened?

Yugyeom stood up and gave awkward smiles to everyone in the room before he grabbed Bambam by his arm and pulled him into the first door he could find, for some privacy.

"What the h-" Yugyeom got cut off by Bambam "I love you! I love you too! I love you so much! I-".

Yugyeom put a hand over Bambam's mouth to shut him up for a minute. "Calm down. Slowly. First of all, where the hell have you been? Second of all, what the hell was your answer the other day? 'Thanks'? Really? Was that all you could think of? And third of all, what on earth has gotten into you today?" he ended his rant, taking his hand off of Bambam's hand to hear his reply.

"First of all" Bambam started, putting his answers in the same order Yugyeom did. "I was staying over at Stray Kids' dorm because I am a coward who couldn't look you in the face after I panicked that day. Second of all, I know, I know, that was so horrible of me. It was so stupid. I promise it's not how I feel!"- can 'thanks' be classified as a feeling? -"and third of all, I came here to make things right. I love you Yugyeom, I'm so sorry for how I reacted a few days ago. I was panicked. I felt like I wasn't ready, it came as a shock to me and I didn't know what to do" he felt so much relief that Yugyeom didn't seem as mad as he thought he would be.

He saw Yugyeom smile. He missed that smile. "I know. I thought so. But I also thought I drove you away.." he admitted, and Bambam felt even worse. "You could never." he decided to cut it short because he didn't want to make this even sadder, and he was glad they cleared everything up.

"I love you" Yugyeom said, trying again. This time, Bambam smiled at him and leaned in to connect their lips for the first time in two and a half days, he missed how this feels and tastes. "I love you too" he answered when he pulled away, only to be dragged back in by Yugyeom. He could feel his boyfriend's smile in the kiss, and that's all he could ask for.

His happy ending? ✔️

But that's not where this ends.

Jinyoung and Hyunjin have been going out for the past 5 months in secret, and since Bambam's little visit and what happened in the kitchen, Hyunjin thought maybe now was the time to tell everyone about this. Especially considering Jinyoung invited him to stay together at a nice beach house he rented by the ocean a little far from Seoul as a little getaway and stress relief where they don't have anything except each other and the beautiful ocean. For two days at least, because after their recent comeback I Am You was a success, Stray Kids were given a few days rest.

However, Hyunjin didn't want to just gather them all in the living room and break the news, he thought he could tell it to the person who can't keep a secret to save his life, and then go on his vacation. By the time he comes back, everyone would have already known and the shock would have died down.

Who better for the job than none other than Han Jisung?

"okay, I have something to tell you, but promise to keep it a secret?" Hyunjin started, he knew there's a higher chance of Jisung spilling everything if he knew it was supposed to be a secret. Jisung nodded eagerly, it's not everyday someone comes to share a secret with him (literally no one does, ever, except Minho but that's a different conversation and he's the only one who's secrets actually get kept). "What is it?" he asked to emphasize his curiosity.

Hyunjin took a deep breath before he announced. "I'm dating Park Jinyoung".

Jisung's reaction was not something he expected, though.

He looked... Disgusted?

"Park Jinyoung?!" he repeated in shock, Hyunjin nodded slowly, fearing he may have said something wrong. "Oh come on Hyunjin, I didn't think your standards were that low! I knew they were bad but not this bad!" Hyunjin was actually beginning to feel offended but he wanted to see where he was going with this. "I mean, sure, he's rich, he's famous, he's loved by many, he's a legend who broke records and he seems generous enough to buy you absolutely anything, not to mention he owns one of the biggest entertainment companies in all of Korea, but the man is old as fuck! And wasn't he married too?!"

Wait, something wasn't adding up here. Jinyoung? Owning an entertainment company? Old as fuck? And married?!

"Uh... I'm a little confused...?" Hyunjin said, feeling confused about his statement of confusion too dammit!

"look, all I'm saying is, this might not be very healthy?? There's plenty of fish in the sea, Hyunjin!"

"I'm allergic to seafood"

Uh

"There's... Plenty of birds in the sky?" he tried again.

"I'm vegetarian"

Shit

"There's... Plenty of... Trees on earth...?" he's not even trying at this point.

"The Amazon is burning."

"now I get why only JYP would date you"

Wait, what?!

"JYwho?!" came Hyunjin's loud and shocked response, followed with a shocked expression. He had every right to be, though. Did Jisung really think Hyunjin is dating JYP?!

"Uh... Isn't that the Park Jinyoung you're talking about?" Now Jisung looked confused too.

"No, you sick bastard! I'm talking about Park Jinyoung from Got7!"

Jisung's hand shot up to his chest as he breathe a dramatic breath of relief. "oh thank God, I thought our boss was your sugar daddy, that was terrifying" he stated, receiving a hit on the head with a pillow as response.

"Why would you even think that?!" Hyunjin still wasn't processing this correctly.

"I don't know, you look like you have a daddy kink, okay!" now was that supposed to make this better? Because Hyunjin felt even more offended.

"I do no-" he cut himself off, staring off into nothingness before he discovered "oh my god, I do". Jisung snorted, burying his face in the pillow he got hit with to not burst out laughing.

"but that does not mean I like old mean, you freak!" he added to clarify it before Jisung gets any weird thoughts.

Jisung nodded before he cleared his throat. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Hyunjin told Jisung about how he's going to spend the next two days with Jinyoung in a fancy beach house a few hours away from Seoul and Jisung listened, nodding along.

Jisung wondered if this would be a good time to tell Hyunjin his plan is going to have a small addition to it.

After Hyunjin was done, Jisung raised his index finger to halt him, lips pressed together in a thin line as he was contemplating whether he should say it or not.

"Yeah, uh, I'm really happy for you and Jinyoung hyung, and I'm really happy he's gonna take you on such a nice getaway but..."

"But?"

"Yeah, so, Minho is going to spend the next two days at his house, and he invited me along. And.. Chan and Felix are going to spend the weekend in Australia and... Woojin is spending time with his family, Changbin is also going to spend it with his family. Seungmin originally wanted to spend it together with Jeongin, but his family called him wanting to spend it with him because they miss him so.." Jisung trailed off, hoping Hyunjin got the idea.

"What are you getting at, Jisung?" Hyunjin spoke slowly, giving Jisung a 'look'.

Jisung cleared his throat. "Jeongin can't be left alone. You have to take him with you"

"What!? Why the hell do I have to take him with me?! Why can't he spend it with his family too?! Or go with one of you guys?!" he's making a valid point but everyone's spending time with their families, it's kind of weird to just bring him along to private family times. Meanwhile, Hyunjin is going on a vacation with his boyfriend, it seems appropriate he can handle this.

"Hey, hey, don't attack me I'm just the messenger! Come on, it'll be fun! You love Jeongin!"

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean I have to drag him along on my vacation! Come on Jisung, how the hell am I supposed to get laid with an 18 year old in the same house?" oh, so that's what he's bothered over.

Hyunjin never really thought much about having sex with Jinyoung and he was okay with taking it slow until they're both ready, but he was certain Jinyoung had something dirty planned on this vacation because the other day when they were talking together between their break times, Hyunjin asked Jinyoung about his opinion on their new title track, I Am You. He asked Jinyoung if it fit his taste or not, and Jinyoung said he loved it, he added to that saying he found one line relatable. Naturally, Hyunjin asked which line it was, and Jinyoung looked him dead in the eyes and replied completely serious "I see me in you".

Jinyoung got called back to his groups practice before he could witness Hyunjin choke on air. That was extremely suggestive and he knows Jinyoung wouldn't say it for no reason, especially not when he tells him he has a vacation planned for them away from the city. He was hinting at something and Hyunjin was down for it.

But his bubble got popped now knowing he has to take Jeongin along. It's not that he wouldn't enjoy his company, he loved the other boy a lot, he was his best friend, but this was something private that he didn't get everyday. He was bummed out it won't go as he thought it would.

And he had no choice but to accept.

But first, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Okay, well, you're not spending time with your family, why don't you and Minho take him, huh?" Hyunjin tried even thought he knew his own luck well enough, he's definitely going to be the one to take Jeongin.

"oh come on Hyunjin! I'm always the one to do you favors! This time it's your turn!"

"Wait wait wait, when have you ever done me favors?"

"Don't you remember a few months before we debuted, when you were sick, and we had practice you couldn't come to, and JYP PD-nim asked if any of us were missing, and I covered for you and told him no?"

Hyunjin stared off into the distance for a second. He definitely doesn't remember that. And even if it did somehow happen, Hyunjin is pretty sure JYP knows how many members he has in Stray Kids. A quick headcount has more proof than Han Jisung's words.

"No. Not really."

"Okay, well, remember that one time we were filming a music video, and there was a part you couldn't do, and we don't have stunt doubles, so I did it for you?"

Honestly these are starting to sound like fever dreams. First of all, they don't have any over the top stunts in their MVs, second of all, who is blind enough to use Jisung as a stunt double for Hyunjin? Isn't the point of a body double to look like the person himself?

"No, I'm blank there pal."

"Well, don't you remem-" he got cut up by Hyunjin's hand in his face. "Okay, listen, my past is divided into two things. Things I don't remember and things I don't want to remember. And you're both" he said. "Whatever, I'll take Jeongin. But you all owe me big time".

Now that they cleared that up, Hyunjin had to go and tell Jeongin he'll be coming along on his vacation.

Which also meant he had to tell him he's dating Jinyoung.

He broke that news to him first, and Jeongin freaked out, then he told him they're going somewhere there's an ocean, and Jeongin instantly forgot about the whole Hyunjin/Jinyoung news and got excited about swimming and diving. He started talking about how he wants to go diving but he's never done it before so he'll start practicing. Hyunjin really didn't know where he's going to practice because they don't have an ocean anywhere near, or even a bathtub but he didn't want to burst his bubble so he let him be. He also felt relief because if Jeongin is this excited, then he'll spend most of his time by the beach, so Hyunjin may actually have 70% of his romantic vacation.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

They'll be leaving by tomorrow, so Hyunjin went to start packing the stuff he'd need for these two days. Everyone else was also busy packing their stuff for the few days they'll spend with their families.

Except Jeongin.

7:24 P.M.

Chan walked into the kitchen to get water, and instead he found Jeongin with his head dipped in the sink that he had filled to the brim with water and-

Is that a scuba mask he has on?

Chan sighed a very long and tired sigh before he walked over to the sink and twisted the handle, letting the water flow down from the head onto Jeongin's hair. Jeongin reacted quickly in shock, yelling and lifting his head up. He took off his scuba mask and looked at Chan in shock. "No fair! I could have drowned!" the younger exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we would have found your body days later washed up on the dish rack" Chan deadpanned back at him. "What are you doing anyway?".

"Hyunjin is taking me with him on his vacation to a beach a few hours away from Seoul, so I'm preparing myself for the diving!"

Chan had a lot of questions.  
Such as, Hyunjin is going on a vacation outside of Seoul?  
Why is he taking Jeongin along?  
And why the hell is Jeongin practicing in the fucking kitchen sink?

But he's too tired to ask any of them, and he knows he'll be disappointed by all the answers, so he simply nodded and patted Jeongin's back before he walked out, not even bothering to get that glass of water.

And in the GOT7 dorm, things were going a lot better than they were here.

Except for Youngjae.

Since Youngjae lives with his brother, he thought that Jinyoung would be nice enough to hand him the keys to his house while he's on vacation with Hyunjin. It's not like he's going to do anything out of line, he just wanted freedom and privacy ya feel?

Jinyoung however completely rejected him.

Jinyoung was currently packing the last few things like his hand creams and a few books, when JB walked in holding his phone in one hand. He covered the speaker with his hand before whispering to Jinyoung, "It's Youngjae, he wants to ask you something" he then handed him the phone.

Jinyoung took the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hi Youngjae! No!" he exclaimed, quickly clicking hang up button before handing the phone back to JB with an innocent smile. "is he asking about using your house again?" the leader asked and Jinyoung nodded as he zipped his bag up, "Yeah".

"You know he's thinking of breaking in?" JB struggled not to burst out laughing as he told his friend, Jinyoung looked at JB for a second in what looked like a mixture of shock and amusement before he smirked. "he can try, but he'll find a surprise waiting there" he said, tone full of mischief as JB rolled his eyes because he knew what Jinyoung was talking about. Jinyoung patted JB's shoulder, "I'm gonna go pick Hyunjin up and I'll be leaving. Bye, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye bye" JB waved at him as he left the room.

When Jinyoung arrived under the building where his boyfriends dorm is, he saw Hyunjin coming out of the door with his bag. Being the gentleman he is, he came out of the car to help him lift it, he was about to lean in to kiss Hyunjin when he saw Jeongin trailing behind him with his own bag.

"Uh?" Jinyoung quietly managed out, looking at Hyunjin with a raised eyebrow. "Consider him our son, because he's my responsibility while everyone else goes to spend time with their families" Hyunjin replied, rolling his eyes. He hoped Jinyoung wouldn't be too upset about it, the last thing he'd want is for the trip to be ruined. Jinyoung didn't look too happy but he didn't press further onto the matter, merely shrugging before he walked over to put Hyunjin and Jeongin's bags in the trunk with his own.

The car ride was actually better than Hyunjin had anticipated. Jeongin fell asleep in the backseat rather quickly, Jinyoung's hand slowly made it's way towards Hyunjin's thigh and Hyunjin could feel how cold his hands were even through the fabric of his jeans. Usually Jinyoung would hold his hand, so this was new and it felt intimate. Neither of the spoke until after almost 30 minutes, then once they started they wouldn't stop. They talked and laughed about everything and anything, simply enjoying each other's company. It's times like this they realize how grateful they are to have each other and a few days of peace.

Hyunjin felt like he was going to reach the point in a relationship where he finds out whether or not this is truly the person he wants to be with for the longest time possible, forever even. His one and only. 

Meanwhile back home, Jisung was not having as much fun with his one and only.

Minho and Jisung have been together for almost as long as Hyunjin and Jinyoung, except instead of Minho taking Jisung on a romantic vacation by the sea, he tells him it's time he goes home with him, meets his family, and stays the weekend there.

Don't get Jisung wrong, it's not that he doesn't want to take such a huge step forward with the man he loved, it's just that... The neighborhood Minho lives in is not exactly what Jisung would consider the best place on earth.

There's a house only a few blocks away from Minho's that was rumored to be haunted. It's owner killed his family then himself during a satanic ritual and ever since then people say they hear screams from the house and sometimes smell smoke only to find a fire had started inside the house but it never burns down. The locals also said bad luck was cursed upon the entire street and every house on it, as strange and horrible things started happening. From people's cars disappearing without a trace, to their houses getting robbed without a mess or a sign of a break-in, to murders happening and no one noticing.

So yeah, it's safe to say Jisung would rather spend the weekend with his boyfriend in the Amazon than in that neighborhood.

And when Jisung told Minho, Minho laughed and said it's just childish ghost stories and nothing of any haunting actually happened and there's no curse at all, Jisung is just being as dramatic as the locals who started the rumors.

He can't argue with Minho, Minho will feel fighting back until Jisung gives up and admits Minho is right, then Minho hits him with the 'I'm always right' and it has Jisung wondering how it'd be like if they got married one day.

Marriage... It's still way, way, WAY too soon to think of marrying Minho, but as cheesy as it sounds, everyday Jisung spends with his boyfriend he realizes he wants it to be this way forever.

"Come on, Jisung! You're being overdramatic!" Minho exclaimed while his hands were busy packing his bag, Jisung was yet again complaining about how if they die it's Minho's fault. "Ghosts aren't real!".

"Okay then, maybe not ghosts, but literally anything else! Come on you heard the robbery and murder stories! That neighborhood has more red flags than the Beijing Olympics!" Jisung exclaimed back, flailing his arms around dramatically as he spoke, as if it'll make his point make more sense.

Minho stopped his packing and put his hands on his hips before he looked at Jisung with a disappointed face. Jisung sighed as his own hands dropped to his sides, sulking. Minho walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in close to his face. "I promise you, if there really was anything happening, I wouldn't be taking you there, and I definitely wouldn't be leaving my cats there" even if Minho was talking seriously, Jisung couldn't help but let out a laugh at the cat part, which made Minho smile as well. "You trust me, don't you?" he continued, looking Jisung in the eyes. Jisung didn't hesitate a second, nodding instantly. He trusted Minho.

"I do." he confirmed verbally as well. Minho leaned in more to close the distance between them, Jisung kissing back instantly. The kiss wasn't anything overly passionate, just a reassurance everything is going to be okay. When Minho pulled away he rested their foreheads together. "Did you pack everything?" he asked softly, Jisung nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. "I did". Minho kissed his forehead, "good. Then let's get going" he said, pulling away and zipping up his bag. Jisung left to get his own zipped and ready.

He hoped he'd make it back here alive and not sacrificed to Satan in an old, abandoned, haunted house.

The moment Minho and Jisung arrived in the neighborhood, Jisung felt shivers run down his spine. He tried to tell himself he's just overreacting but suddenly all what goes through his mind is flashes of all the horrible things that have possibly happened here. He also let's out a high pitched squeak that almost startles Minho once his eyes land on none other than the haunted house itself. Oh lord, it looks even more haunted in person. Fuckin' Pennywise could be living in there man.

Minho parks right in front of his own house and he smiles at Jisung, squeezing his hand. "Come on, my parents are excited to meet you in person" he says before he gets out to get the bags. Jisung stays there a little longer, staring at that creepy house that he can almost feel staring back at him. It's only two days, he'll be fine.

Right?

Somewhere near the ocean lies a fancy and a little too expensive restaurant that Jinyoung took Hyunjin out on a date to as soon as they arrived.

But he felt like he was on a date with both Hyunjin and Jeongin.

Don't get him wrong, he likes Jeongin, the kid is sweet and lovely. But he wanted a private, quiet vacation with his boyfriend alone. One where it's just him, Hyunjin and the sea.

They were looking through the menus, although Jinyoung already knew what he would order, he still pretended to look through it so the other two don't feel rushed to pick something. He would throw a glance at Hyunjin who was sitting across from him and wished he could reach out, hold his hand, and tell him how beautiful he looks. But somehow he felt embarrassed by the presence of the 18 year old boy currently sitting next to Hyunjin, looking at the menu in utter confusion.

"So" Hyunjin's voice interrupted the silence before he turned to look at Jeongin. "Find anything you like?" he asks.

"I don't know" Jeongin replies, not adding 'anything on here' to that sentence. "What's grilled venison?" he asks.

"Deer" Hyunjin replies casually, looking back at his own menu confirming his own decision on what to order. "What?" Jeongin asks again causing Hyunjin to turn his attention back on him. "Deer" he repeated. Jeongin, yet again, ask "What?".

"Deer. D E E R" Hyunjin spells it out slowly and he's confused on why Jeongin is so confused. "What. W H A T" Jeongin spells back at him, the confusion still evident on his face.

Jinyoung can't watch this mess anymore, they both slightly jump when Jinyoung slams his menu on the table. "You know what, Dear, I think we took long enough deciding what to order." He says in a tone meant to be calm but clearly sounds annoyed, adding emphasis on 'dear'.

Hyunjin frowns and nods, he knows Jinyoung is upset they're not alone, but it's also rude and irresponsible to just drop Jeongin at the house and go off together. "Yeah, you're right. I decided what to order anyway, I'll order the same for Jeongin, he'll like it" he said, closing the menu and putting it on the table. Jeongin didn't comment on that, closing his own menu and placing it on top of Hyunjin's. Jeongin himself knew he wasn't supposed to be here and he feels like he's intruding, he feels out of place and awkward, but really, what can he do?

The dinner passed by quietly, no sounds coming from their table other than the clinks of silverware against the plates. It was awkward.

In a creepy, haunted neighborhood somewhere back in Seoul, Han Jisung's night was not going well either.

Aside from the fact that he was extremely awkward and stiff during his meeting with Minho's parents as he was afraid to say anything wrong, and when he asked if he can go drink some water in the kitchen, Minho's father said "knock yourself out" and he replied with "I wish I could", he also realized he forgot his toothbrush and had to use Minho's.

He would sleep in Minho's room tonight in the same bed, but sadly he knew he can't actually do anything to him, because his parents door was only a few steps away, which sucks because he's alone in the same bed with Minho and he can't make a move, but he can live with it.

He came out of the bathroom that was joined with Minho's bedroom and walked towards the bed, he was tired and would sleep pretty fast. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, I forgot my toothbrush so I used yours" Jisung told his boyfriend as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh" Minho turned his phone screen off and looked at him with a slight smirk "where'd you use it?". Jisung almost sighed, he's the one who used to pull things like this on him. "Nowhere your mouth hasn't been" he replied back, crawling under the sheets as Minho chuckled and turned the lamp next to him off, letting darkness consume the bedroom. And it was only now that Jisung felt the fear creep up on him again.

Minho sleeps on the right side of the bed, on that side would be the bedroom door. Jisung is sleeping on the left side of the bed, on his side would be a glass door that opens to lead to the backyard of Minho's house, and the bed they're on is in between those two doors. Jisung's mind decided to generously show him images of possible killers or thieves, or even worse, demonic spirits coming from the outside into the backyard and trying to break in through the glass door Jisung is facing and he can almost feel himself shaking at the thought.

He wanted to ask Minho if they can switch but he didn't want Minho asking why and him having to explain that crazy yet realistic idea. Minho would say no and also call him a crazy, scaredy cat.

So Jisung really had no choice except to just.. Hope he's tired enough to fall asleep instantly. Happy thoughts, ya know? Countin' a few sheep should do the trick.

He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away to a happier place.

It almost worked.

Until he heard water drops falling onto something plastic that caused an echo. His eyes shot open instantly, frantically searching around every spot. They landed on the bathroom door that was kept slightly open, showing darkness in there. Then he heard a car drive by, it's lights flashing bright against the dark streets. He heard the car stop nearby, and the door open, then close. Oh God, what if that's a killer and he's coming here now?

The wind blew by harshly, making the trees and bushes and flowers in the garden sway back and forth with force, as the person who had came out of their car started whistling as they unlocked the door to their own house, that scenery mixed with the sound of dropping water that seems to get louder and louder was too much for Jisung. Hell no.

He is going to the living room where he'll turn all the lights on along with the TV for some comforting background noise, maybe they have a comedy show or movie on, that'll definitely be helpful right now.

Jisung slowly got the covers off of himself and tried to get out of the bed without waking Minho, who he can hear snoring softly, up. Once he successfully got up, he grabbed his shoes off the floor, he'll need them but can't wear them right now because they're too noisy. His plan is going well and he's almost free, he just needs to make it towards the door.

As he was almost there, he felt himself step on something soft and squishy, then he felt something sharp claw at his leg, followed by the high pitched and ferocious screech of a cat. That came as such a shock to an already frightened Jisung that he couldn't stop himself from screaming and falling to the floor.

Minho jolted awake and instantly turned the lamp on, fearing something serious had happened. "Jisung?! Are you okay?!" he asked in a worried tone, looking around frantically before his eyes landed on his boyfriend, laying in a fetus position on the floor, as one of his cats sits on top of him attacking him.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?!" Minho's voice echoed through the previously quiet room, Jisung was about to come up with an excuse like 'I was going to use the bathroom' before the bedroom door opened and Minho's parents walked in equally as shocked. "We heard you scream, what happened?! 

This was the worst night of Jisung's life and it only seems to go down.

Almost the same can be said for Hyunjin.

He had gotten into the bed he's going to be sharing with Jinyoung, in a very beautiful looking room with all the lights off and nothing except the moonlight and it's reflection off the ocean coming in through the satin curtains above the glass doors that lead to the balcony, gotten comfortable, exchanged small talk before Jinyoung started kissing him softly, gradually making it more rough. Hyunjin knew where this was heading the second he felt Jinyoung's hand slip under his shirt, and he had to stop him while slowly dying inside. "Hyung.. We can't" he whispered, regretting everything. "Why?" Jinyoung asked in confusion. Hyunjin bit his lip, this was going to be such a huge turn off for Jinyoung and it's going to piss him off even further. "Because.. Jeongin isn't asleep yet and his room is so close... I don't want him hearing anything but I also don't want to hold back with you... So... Maybe tomorrow?" he tried to smile, tried to run his fingers through Jinyoung's hair but he couldn't help but feel his heart break in two when Jinyoung's expression dropped. He nodded, before saying a quick 'good night' and laying down, turning his back to Hyunjin.

'Fuck stray kids', was all Hyunjin could think of. 

And not just because he couldn't do this with Jinyoung, but because the whole situation was so unfair to him. He went out of his way to do this for the two of them, Hyunjin can't imagine how he'd feel if he was the one doing all of this and then Jinyoung brings Yugyeom along or something.

"Good night" Hyunjin whispered to Jinyoung, turning his back to him as well and trying to fall asleep, he could barely face him, but he hoped tomorrow would be better because he's kicking Jeongin off to the beach and getting the romantic day he deserves.

The next day came, as the sun broke in through the windows and the glass doors onto Jinyoung's face, waking him up despite him not wanting to. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time, he turned his back to the window and reached his hand out to pull Hyunjin close on reflex, only to realize he wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around, Hyunjin was nowhere to be seen. Great.

Jinyoung decided he'll try to sleep a little more then go down and see where he is.

Downstairs, Hyunjin had woken up first and decided to make breakfast. It wasn't too long before Jeongin came downstairs, probably attracted to the smell. "Mm, what are you making?" he asked, Hyunjin looked at him over his shoulder for a second before turning his attention back to the pan in his hand. "Pancakes" he replied, making the pancake in the pan do a flip just for the sake of showing off. Jeongin took a seat at the breakfast bar table in the kitchen. After a few more moments, Hyunjin had finished making breakfast, he made sure to make Jinyoung's plate look fancy like in the photos you'd see on the internet, with maple syrup, and butter, and fruits, and all that. He kept it to the side for when he wakes up, along with a glass of fresh orange juice. He grabbed his and Jeongin's plates and walked towards the table to sit across from him, placing Jeongin's plate in front of him.

After a few moments of silence, Hyunjin spoke up. "Do you have any plans for today?" he asked casually. Jeongin waited to swallow the piece of pancake in his mouth before he replied casually "No, not re-" but he didn't get a chance to finish it before Hyunjin stood up from his chair abruptly, startling Jeongin and he's glad he swallowed that piece otherwise he would have choked on it. "Make some!" Hyunjin whisper yelled at him. "I need the house empty today! All day! As in, don't come back till 2 am!".

"Uh, what do I go do? I don't know anything about this place?".

"you wanted to swim, right? The beach is right in front of the house! Go! Stay the whole day there!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll finish breakfast and go!"

Hyunjin sighed in relief and sat down. "Just don't start swimming instantly, it's not good to swim after you eat".

Staying true to his words, after breakfast Jeongin placed his plate in the kitchen sink and went to grab his swimming gear and in less than 15 minutes, the house was empty as it was supposed to be from the start. Hyunjin felt content now, he went to grab Jinyoung's plate of pancakes and the glass of orange juice before placing them on a tray and taking them to their shared bedroom.

When he walked in he saw Jinyoung curled up in the sheets, covering his face with them so the sun doesn't bother him. Hyunjin smiled as they walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hyung, come on, wake up. I made you breakfast" he whispered softly to him, running his fingers through his soft black hair. "Mm.. Five more minutes" Jinyoung mumbled sleepily. "Jeongin left to go to the beach and he said he's going to stay there late, so the house is completely empty all day" Hyunjin told him so he feels a little more enthusiastic about starting his day. He felt him shuffle and removed his hand from his hair. Jinyoung peeked his head out of the sheets and looked up at Hyunjin with that fond look in his eyes that only Hyunjin gets to see directed at him. Feeling overwhelmed by his love for the other man, Hyunjin leaned down placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Come on, get up and eat." he said to him, taking the tray off his lap and waiting for Jinyoung to sit up straight before handing it over to him. "Shouldn't I be the one to make you breakfast in bed?" Jinyoung asked half-heartedly, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Hyunjin laughed "well yeah, but I owe you this much. You deserve it. I'm really sorry this didn't go completely as you wanted it to, I know how upset you must feel" he said, his voice trialing off in the end, feeling guilty.

"Maybe just a little, but you're still here with me and that's what's important. I'm still happy as long as we're together, okay?" he reassured him, reaching out to hold his hand. Hyunjin smiled and nodded, before he leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought, they could still make it work.

Jisung couldn't say the same.

He's 90% sure Minho's parents hate him, and he's also sure Minho might hate him a little too.

Well, to be fair, maybe Jisung did overreact a little. But Minho had enough of it and as soon as the morning came he had both of their bags packed along with a promise that he's never bringing him here again, and it wasn't the nice 'you got scared so we won't do this again', it was the pissed off 'you don't know how to act so you're never coming here again'. And on the second day of what was supposed to be a happy break, he found himself in a therapist office.

A therapist office.

With Minho sitting on the couch across from him, legs crossed, arms crossed, throwing him a look that screamed disappointment, and Jisung sitting on the other side, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, eyes glued to the floor, and the therapist standing between them.

This was unnecessary, in Jisung's opinion. Sure, he freaked out, he overreacted, and the stories of what he feared would happen that he told Minho and his parents when they walked in on him trying to make his escape made them think he might have a few burned fuses up there. Minho's parents suggested this, and Minho didn't hesitate to agree. 'It's just to be sure' he said. Oh please, Jisung is completely fine.

The therapist would ask a few questions to Jisung, and Minho would answer aggressively instead. Boy was he pissed off.

After a few more of that, Jisung and Minho started arguing, and the therapist had enough of that. She walked over next to a bookshelf and grabbed something that resembled a baseball bat except bigger and completely black.

"Okay" she started loudly as she stood between them again. "This thing here can be considered a weapon, except" she tapped it harshly against her palm a few times. "It's a inflatable, so it doesn't actually hurt anyone. But it will do the trick" she said before handing it to Minho. "Use it to vent out all your frustration" she said.

Minho eyed it for a moment. "You're wasting your time doc" Jisung said "he wouldn't hurt m-" he got cut off by a hit to the hit with the inflatable baseball bat "Ow!" he yelled out. "Attaboy Minho!" the therapist supported instantly. Minho stood up from his spot and continued his attack on Jisung, hitting anywhere he can while Jisung tried to defend himself by bringing his arms up to block the hits, his 'Ow's not stopping and neither is the therapist's cheering.

"Come on Minho! Let it all out! Who do you hate?!" she yelled while clapping her hands. "Everyone!" he replied, before Jisung put his hands out in front of him "Stop stop stop!" he exclaimed at Minho. Minho paused, looking at the therapist. "Should I stop?" he asked unsure. She looked at her wristwatch "well that's up to you really, you paid for the whole hour so".

It took only a second for Minho to continue taking his anger out on poor Jisung.

While Jisung's vacation goes downhill, Hyunjin's day keeps getting better.

Their day wasn't exactly filled with excitement, it was very quiet and very normal like any other day but it just had a nice feeling to it, being together in a calm atmosphere, no rush, no work to get to, no groupmates causing chaos, just the two of them.

Hyunjin felt like he was anticipating a jumpscare in a horror movie the entire day though, he didn't know what to expect from Jinyoung, if he would make a move like yesterday or if he ruined it. He seems like he's going to, then he pulls back and doesn't. Hyunjin wants to make the move himself but he's too scared. What is he scared of? He's not sure, he just is.

The night came and Hyunjin felt adrenaline kick in, Jeongin could come back soon, the day will end soon, they'd go back home tomorrow, and he still didn't get to do anything with Jinyoung. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about it so much but he was actually looking forward to it, he's fantasized about it a lot and he's not letting it slip because who knows when they might get this chance again in their hectic schedules.

So the next time he kissed Jinyoung, he gathered all his courage up to make the move. He pushed him into the bedroom and pinned him down to the bed, trailing his kisses from Jinyoung's lips to his neck. "Eager, aren't you" Jinyoung said, making it sound like a statement rather than a question with a hint of mischief in his tone. Hyunjin was glad Jinyoung was okay with this, but he still wanted to be sure.

"Can I take this further?" he pulled away to look Jinyoung in the eyes and ask him, Jinyoung nodded. "Yeah" he confirmed. Hyunjin could feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

After a few more minutes of kissing, things started to get heated and Jinyoung turned things rough, it was starting to get good when the phone rang. Not one of their phones, but the house phone that's kept in this room.

"Should you get that?" Hyunjin asked, looking at it. "Nah" Jinyoung replied, "the machine will get it" he said.

And in a second, the machine did answer. They could hear Youngjae's voice from the other line, along with the angry barks of a few dogs. Youngjae was clearly running away from them. "Jinyoung! You asshole why didn't you tell me you had guard dogs at your fucking house?!" they heard Youngjae yell while panting, clearly tired from all the running. Jinyoung chuckled, grabbing Hyunjin and pulling him back down in a kiss. Youngjae had it coming trying to break into his house. "Jinyoung! Pick up dammit they're gonna kill me! Jinyoung! Oh fuc-" the line cut off. He'll be fine, Jinyoung's dogs aren't trained to actually harm anyone.

"Told you" he said against Hyunjin's lips, enjoying the smile that spread against his lips.

The next day, everyone was back home.

They all had a lot of stories to exchange about how their trips went and they all missed each other a lot.

Jisung and Minho were on good terms again, and Hyunjin was more bright than usual. Felix and Chan felt more alive than ever after spending these two days in their home.

Considering it was only two days, a record breaking amount of useless yet exciting events happened, and they'd have a good laugh listening to all the stories, especially Jisung's.

They felt ready to continue promoting their comeback, and many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, but I hope someone found it funny pls dkbdjdnfnf  
Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Interact with me on Twitter ! :D @go_go_gowon


End file.
